


It’s too cold outside for angels to fly

by sinnybones



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (if that’s a thing), Alexander Is A Slut, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, John is an artist, John owns a store, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Morden day AU, Multi, Name-Calling, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Slut AU, Slut Shaming, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Sorry if my English is bad, Tags will be added, Unhealthy Relationships, alex is cute, but also fluff, dicks and ass, eventual angst, fuck buddy’s, only a little bit, whorehouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnybones/pseuds/sinnybones
Summary: It's not unusual for Alexander too find another man between his own thighs, It's not unusual to have his ass in the air, or laying on his back or sitting in someone's lap, it's not unusual for him to moan and pant and squirm and say dirty words when given the order to do so. It's not unusual for him to be called things like "honey" "bitch" "slut" "good boy" "good girl" "whore" "doll" "sweet stuff" He had heard everything, because he had been called everything.Alexander thought he had seen everything in the whorehouse he works atUntil he meets John





	1. The A-Team

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a slut AU in this fandom, I do not own it, this is just an idea 
> 
> (Yes the title of this fanfiction and the first chapter is from an Ed Sheeren song)

"Hamilton"  
Alexander looked up form the Martini he was holding in his hand, the white sugar had disappeared from where his chapped lips had touched the glass. 

Madison stood in the entrance way into the bar, like he did not dare to go in to all the drunk people, his hands was folded behind his back like it usually is when his not standing in the front to greet the customers or holding check on the guest-list.

Alex slowly straightened his back, still hanging over the bar counter with his ass sticking out more prominently, when someone who was drunk, with a worker in their arms, came by and gave it a slap, all of the customers loved when the workers would stick their asses out like that, and the workers were all used to getting slaps here and there when they were on their break. 

Madison looked almost discussed by the costumers actions, but didn't flinch, he tapped his foot and did a "come here" movement whit his hand directly pointing towards Hamilton. 

Alex turned his head away from James and stared into the liquor cabinet for about two seconds, before licking the sugar around the edge of his Martini glass, and downing it in one go, he hissed at the after taste and whipped his mouth with his wrist.

He turned his heal to limp his way up the little stares that connected the bar and lounge aria, before a customer got up form one of the red couches to wrap his arms around Alexanders waist from behind 

"Hey~ sugar, how about you, me and that beautiful fat ass go into one of the rooms" the mans hand creeped it's way down to Hamiltons boxer-shorts, tugging at the elastic band "I swear baby, it's gonna be on hell of a ride" he flirted while breathing hot air into Alexanders ear. 

"I'm sorry good sir, but this worker has been booked to another customer" Madison stepped in and took Hamilton around his shoulder to pull him away from the mans grip, the man frowned upon getting Alex torn out of his hands, and made an unpleasant huff.  
"If you wanna spent a night with him, you must first write your name in the guest list" James explained. 

The customer just grunted and then got back to sit in the same couch with his friends, and uttered something that sounded like "slut" to Alexander, but was too unclear to understand.  
James put his hand on Hamiltons back and pushed him out of the bar and into the long hallway with the many doors, moans being heard from behind them, both male and female, and Alex wonder if any of them were from his friends. 

Like his friends, It's not unusual for Alexander too find another man between his own thighs, It's not unusual to have his ass in the air, or laying on his back or sitting in someone's lap, it's not unusual for him to moan and pant and squirm and say dirty words when given the order to do so. It's not unusual for him to be called things like "honey" "bitch" "slut" "good boy" "good girl" "whore" "doll" "sweet stuff" He had heard everything, because he had been called everything.  
It's not unusual for a woman to lay underneath him, and not unusual for her to take the chart, or call him what his already been call so many times before. it's not even unusual for him to have a threesome with two who already are in a relationship, rather it being two women's, two men or a straight couple, Alexander has been there and seen it all, frankly nothing scared him anymore in this form of business. 

"What did Thomas say about getting yourself drunk right before you meet the customer?" Madison questioned him with an angry and firm voice, Alexander jumped a little at the sudden outburst form James.

"I'm not drunk, I just needed a little something after the last customer I had" he explained, Hamilton was well aware that Jefferson wasn't pleased with the workers drinking in they work hours, and getting drunk would be a red flag on anybody. But the only rule for staff was "worker are not allowed to get drunk" and Alexander wasn't drunk, maybe a little bit tipsy but far from drunk, and he was on his break, so he had followed the rule. 

Madison sighed heavily, and placed his hand on Hamilton shoulder to get him to stop walking. 14 was labeled on one of the identical doors in the hallway. 

"Who is this?" Alex asked.

"It's a guy and he rather big in his body built, so you know what that means" Madison reached for the doorknob "you better get your ass prepared" and James opens the door. 

The customer was already standing in the room stroking his soft cock with a grin when he saw Alex entering, Madison didn't say anything as he closed the door behind him leaving the man and Alexander alone. 

The guy was huge, he looked like one of those wrestlers from WWE, shoulder the size of half cut coconuts, his abs and chest looked hard and arms like he could be able to rip Alexander over in two, he could clearly see the vain's under his dark skinned muscles, and even though he wasn't fully erected yet the man looked like he was gonna be over the 7,5 inch mark. Alexander prayed silently that they had enough lube. 

"Come her" the customer said in a dark and lust full voice, his thick Australian accent rang in the room.  
Alex came closer to him, and felt small once he got close, he felt helpless as the man towered over him and as his midway cut dreadlocks fell from his shoulders, on to Alexanders forehead, he made a sharp hair flip and looked down at Alex again. 

A loud SMACK was heard when the customers hand made contact with Hamiltons ass, a weird mixture of a gasp and a whine escaped Alexanders lips, he bit his lips after and felt slightly embarrassed about the sound he made. The customer smiled widely, his big hand still covered all of Alexanders right ass check.

The man grinned and took hold around Alex' hips with his free hand, and he gave him a light squeeze before pulling him into the rocks that was his six-pack. 

"You're gonna be a good one" the customer said, and shook his check op and down. Before Hamilton was thrown on to the king sized bed.


	2. Worth a hundred bucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams is happening :3

John frowned at the early spring breeze that was bitting him on his lips and blowing trough his curls that was sat up in a tight ponytail, his hands was buried in his jacket pockets where he felt the present of his keys, his wallet, some gum and his phone. Laurens shoulders where pulled up to his ears and elbows tugged tight into the sides of his abdomen, as he walked in a quick and firm phase down the street in an attempt to keep himself warm, the street lights were already getting turned on when he passed them. 

John fished his phone out of his pocket and opens the message app where an address was displayed in blue, he looked up to find a street name that matched the one on his phone, when he found it, he hurried on wards to keep the cold away. 

This was weird for him, maybe even down right uncomfortable and he wasn't really fund of the idea; but ever since he had spilled the beans of how he in almost five months had been hunch over in front of a canvas and done nothing but paint, his friends had suggested that he should get some "stress relief"  
They had often talked about this place they would go to now and then, John was never involved in those conversations and would just wait until the subject got changed by its self. But after some thinking time, and a little bit of pushing from his friends, he thought 'fuck it' he put his paintbrush down, texted one of this friend to get an address and went out of his door. 

Laurens stopped at the corner of the street and tilted his head up at a tall building, the moon light behind it casted a big shadow, his phone was still in his hand as he began to wonder if he had made a wrong turn somewhere on his way. He leaned against the outer walls of a toy store while he texted his friends again.

John the Turtle: Are you sure you gave me the right address because I'm not sure if reading will get me relished

Laurens looked up from the phone screen to glare over on the other side of the street where a white sign with blue letters that read "Lee's Bookstore" 

B-Benjamin: Nonono u have to go down the alley where a shity looking door will be on ur right, u know when u see it

John looked down the alleyway before taking one foot before the other and walked down where they light form the street lamps didn't reach, as a rusty looking door appeared on his right. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching him before taking the handle and silently turning it down, to his surprise it was open and he took one last look down the street before entering.

John wasn't really sure what he should have expected; a bright pink or purple room filled with people fucking, drink, jerking of, dancing maybe, but he was standing in a little room with stars on one side and an elevator planted in the middle. 

John wiped out his Phone again and texts the others.

John the Turtle: I see what you two have meant by magical, I'm sure if I take this elevator I'll get sent straight down to the ministry of magic!!!

Laurens chuckle a little at his own stupid joke, and thought of how he would watch every single Harry Potter movie when he had an art block, with his cat curled up and purring on his lap. 

B-Benjamin: DO I NEED TO DRAW IT OUT FOR U!! 

John the Turtle: You could have just told me earlier where to go! Then I wouldn’t be asking so much 

B-Benjamin: okay, don't take the stairs they don't go all the way up go into the elevator and press on the eleventh floor that is where all the magic happens ;)

Unknowing Jay: has John still not gotten ass yet!! 

B-Benjamin: noooope! 

Unknowing Jay: It's still not to late to come get my ass John (//∇//)

John shut his phone after that message, he felt the vibration of the others sending even more messages to him as he placed his phone back in his pocket. He knew he's friends joked when they said shit like that, it just became a running gag for them to make gay little comment after John had come out to them, and John have no problem with them making fun of it, he knew he never was gonna develop feelings for them and vice versa.

Laurens pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come down, then he walked in and pressed the eleventh floor. Laurens leaned agents the metal walls of the moving elevator silently waiting for it to take him to "all the magic" as his friends have described it. John felt a pit form deep down in his stomach as he thought of the words, that's not really how he would have described it, feeling of alcohol flowing through his system and a pillow pressed to face, came rushing over his. And how embarrassed he was after. A loud DING zapped John into reality, a red number 11 was displayed over the elevator doors, John sighed but was very surprised when the elevator doors opened up. 

He had been led to a little room with yellow daffodil colored walls and two small gray couches with a round dark brown table between them, a long hallway way painted the same color in the middle of the little room where it made a turn to the left, it was fairly nice and cozy for a place like this and it fell more like coming over to grandmas house. 

John stepped out of the elevator and inspected the room and saw little a desk he couldn't make out form before, nobody was behind it so he went to ring the little golden bell but was stopped by himself. He did not need to do this he could just go home and begin to work on his paintings again, and lie to his friends about how amazing this was, but a little part of him didn't want to do that and instead wanted to stay and make a little bit of his stress disappear, and maybe come himself over his mistakes. John didn't have time to decide which of the options was better before he was interrupted by a smaller man that came out from a room behind the desk. 

"Hello and welcome to Vanilla Pop" the man said before John made a little Jump of surprise, he took his hand to him and looked at the mans name tag on his chest. James Madison. 

"A little nervous are we?" James asked with a smile.

"Um, yeah, a little" John said a bit awkward if have to say so himself.

"That's quite alright, is it the first time you're doing something like this?" 

"Um, no it's not" he said a little embarrassed as he looked down, James simply just nodded and went on with the important things, as he took out a pen and the guest list.

"Okay I need you to sign your full name on here and what you prefer" Madison explained and pointed at the list with the pen before giving both of them to John.

”What I prefer?" He said questionably.

"Men or Women's?" He leaned over the counter and looked Laurens directly in his eyes, with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh! Of course, men I prefer men" John said a little to fast. James nodded again and took the guest list out of Johns hands and scanning it quickly.

"Would you like a straight man John Laurens?" 

"I'm not into that" John said sure 

"That's fair" James said before whispering "me nether" and winking at John, who turned as red as a Christmas ball, he looked away and felt uncomfortable as James took yet another list out from under the counter up. 

"You sure do have a lot of paperwork to do" John said to avoid the awkward silence.

"My boss likes to keep check over who comes in here and who leaves, now don't start asking me why, it’s not like anyone stays here forever" James responded "anyways, are you a top or a bottom?" He leaned over the counter again and put his hands under his chin with a seductive smile.

"Um it, Er- really doesn't matter" His checks getting dusted red again. 

James leaned back "how about I show you some of your opinions?, I can get some of the boys in here and you can choose which one you like, is that fine?" 

"O-okay" John could practically feel his freckles burn off of him, as Madison went down the hallway and disappeared on the left turn. Laurens pulled some lose hair behind his ear before placing his elbows on the counter and his face in his hands, it was to late for him to bail now he just have to get this over, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe he would actually like it. 

"Mr Laurens" John looked up from his hands when he heard James voice, he was back from the hallway with three men behind him, all three made a line so they were on display for John to see and to get an eye on. 

The first one was the biggest of them with dark skin covering his well trained muscles, his hands was probably big enough to cover Johns whole head. Even though his body was large and John would probably run for his life if he saw someone like him in a dark alleyway, the mans Eyes were gentle and soft looking as well as the smile he was given John, and Laurens was sure if he asked for a hug the man would gladly grand his wish.

Next one was a little slimmer then the first, his abs and chest showing very nice under his chocolate color skin, standing in very confident position with his hands on his hips and a crooked knee. his lips were curved into a smirk, and his hair was sat up in a tightly made ponytail that created a puffy top.

And the last one, the last one was the one John stared mostly at as he for some reason he didn't know of himself couldn't move his eyes a way for the man, he was the smallest in the group and John was sure if he stood up in front of him the man would be around a forehead smaller then John. He wasn't as muscly as the others and was much more slimmer and had just a bit wider hips then most men would, his tanned skin smooth and dodgy and strangely all John wanted was to dig his finger into him. He looked down right cute in Johns eyes as he shied away when he looked John directly into his eyes, his long dark locks going past his shoulder when he turned his head. Laurens decided to take a closer look at the mans face as he walked over to him, and John was right he was almost a whole forehead taller then him, the little man looked slowly up at him as if John would break if he stared for to long. But Laurens smiled when those big brown and intelligent eyes finally looked properly into his. The man shied away again and instead gazed down at the floor, John did not know why but a little tightness began forming in his chest. He leaned over to the side of his head were John thinks his ear would be hiding under all that hair, and quietly asked.

"W-would you like to go into a room with me?" 

The smaller man looked up at John like he had just said something offensive to his face. "What?" He said almost unheard and whit a breathy voice, that for some reason made John get goosebumps. 

James came up behind Laurens, patted him on the shoulder and squeezed it "Alright, you'll have room 11, Alexander can show the way, right" he turned to look at the little man when he said the last word, it came out more like an order and less of a question. John through of the name 'Alexander' saying it over again and again took get it fully into his head. Alexander nodded to James and took Laurens' hand in his to pull him down the hallway. 

The man let go of Johns hand once they couldn't see James and the two other men. With Alexander walking in the front Laurens couldn't really help but look him up and down, 'sure he's attractive' John thought as his eyes fell on his hips were the boxer shorts met his waist. How his soft skin pushed out just slightly, a little part of John couldn't wait to have this man under his fingers. 

Alexander opened the door to room 11 and stepped in, and held the door for John, which John smiled at him for as he began taking of his coat and kicking of his shoes. The room was fairly big, at least bigger than John would have expected. A king size bed was placed with the head of it against a wall, two bed drawers on ether side of it, and painting of a landscape hanging on the wall. The room was dark and the only thing lighting it up was a big window that fitted one whole wall and was covered by a white curtain. 

Alex closed and looked the door, he turned around to lean up against it and looked at John. Laurens noticed his stare. 

"So?" John asked, and was again given a confused look from Alexander. 

"So...?" The “o” was dragged out. 

John looked down his own body, then around the room and then at Alex. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, he didn't know what Alexander wanted to hear. Maybe he was supposed to slam Alex against the door and bite his neck until it was covered in his marks, and then throw him on the bed and fuck him down into the mattress while he said dirty words, call him slut and whore, and how he was only made to be stuffed every night with cocks. But John didn't wanted to do that. 

"So.. what do you want me to do?" He asked Alexander. 

Yet again was he met with the same offended kind of look he hade given just moments ago, he sight and turned his head, just to turn it back to John and gazed at his body. 

"Well, for starters you can begin to take of your clothes" 

John fedeled with the hem of his navy blue sweater, and swiftly took it of, he did that to the white t-shirt as well.  
But before he could remove his pants Alexanders hands was on him in seconds, working on getting the belt off. His eyes switched between Laurens jeans and his muscular torso.

"Hey, you don't need to do that I can take them off myself" John said shyly and kind to Alexander as he took his hands in his to stop him, Alexander let out a heavy sigh and looked up. 

"Yes I do! Now can you just be quiet and let me do my work?" He snapped back at Laurens, John released his grib on him so he could take of his pants. John lifted his legs so Alexander could pull them of completely, when they were off he began tugging at Johns boxers. 

Alexander lightly bit at Johns neck, kissing and licking afterwards on the spot, Laurens breathing got slower and deeper as the smaller mans mouth traveled down to his collarbone where he sucked slightly. John placed his hands on Alexanders upper arm, the felling of smooth skin made him hum as well as when Alex found a sensitive spot at the end of his collarbone, he dodged his fingers in to Alexanders perfect skin and tilted his head backwards. 

Alex' bites and sucks danced further down Johns body, he looked down to see him slowly getting on his knees as he made his way down to his abs, Alexanders mouth left John and he instead tried to take of the white boxers Laurens wore but was interrupted by a set of brought hands. 

"What are you doing?" John asked soft 

"Isn't it obvious? I’m trying to suck you off, and I can't do that with you always interrupting me" He said annoyed. 

"Is that want you want?" 

"It doesn't matter what I want" Alexander said and turned his head as he sighed. "I'm the one who is suppose to give whatever you want, you're the the one that I'm gonna please"

Laurens couldn't help but feel a little pain in him chest, an aching for the man sitting on his knees before him. Wasn't he supposed to get some enjoyment out of this too? at least just a little bit, John didn't want to used this man as a temporary slave for his sexual needs, he didn't even want to be hear, he just wanted to get this done so he could leave again so his friends would stop bugging him. But the look on the stranger made it harder for him to just get a quick fuck, this man probably didn't wanted to do this, this was something he had to do rather he was forced or not. This would not be pleasurable for both, so John thought of making this pleasant for one of them. 

"Get up" John said and urged the other on his legs.

"What are you doing?" 

Instead of answering John took Alexanders hand and led them both to the edge of the bed. He could feel Alex shivered as his fingers ghostly wandered from his chest to his stomach and as his lips made contact with the tanned skin on the mans neck, John didn’t bite down or tried to bruise him he just planted a few little pecks and soft nibs with his lips as Alexander placed his hands on Laurens’ biceps. 

John hummed at the feeling when his palms touched the others hips, his hand jerked unintentionally, which made him squeeze them and cost Alexander to make a surprised sound, John could feel his ears get warm. He was clearly enjoying the little breathing noises Alexander was making that send shivers down his spine, and that his hands had traveled to his freckled shoulders, and how perfect his hips fit into John’s hand, doughy, smooth and just what John had imagined they would feel like. Laurens squeezed rougher as he tried to get a good feel of the beautiful curves, Alexander rapped his arms around John’s neck, as John turned them around. 

He gave Alex one last squeeze and a last bite on his neck, before he turned to see the man all flustered and red in the face. John gave a smile, and he couldn’t help but to think of how cute the smaller man was. Alexander quickly let go of Laurens’ neck when he saw him smiling at him.

“How was that?” John asked low and in a sweet whisper.

Alex was quite for moment, he looked into Laurens eyes like he had just seen a ghost.

“It was good” he simply said as he fully let go of John and turned his head again. 

John sat down on the bed, still holding Alexander by his hips, he pulled him gently closer to him so he was standing in between John’s legs, he looked up at Alexander and waited for him to look back at him, when he did John shot him a friendly smile before he started to kiss him on his soft stomach, just as gentle and kind as he had on the other mans neck. 

He nipped lightly at the tanned flesh and bit very patiently down with his teeth, John smiled satisfied agents the others belly as he drew out a mixed of a gasp and hiss form Alexander, he kissed the bitten skin and licked it almost lovingly. While John worked with his mouth Alexander ran his hands though the neatly sat ponytail, as his fingers vanished into the brown curls, John hummed happily out. 

John had kissed and bitten a half circle on Alex lower stomach he smiled at the curve under his navel, he is an outie, how cute. Laurens leaped in and kissed and licked the bellybutton, Alexander made a noise but John continued to shower him with soft kisses. 

“I...” Alexander muttered out silent, John looked up from the others stomach, and waited for the shorter man to speak 

“I.. you. This-this is not normal!” Laurens backed away from Alexanders belly and straitened his spine to look at him. 

“I’m not supposed to be bathing in kisses and other lovey dovey touches form you, when you say ‘suck me off’ or ‘on your hands and knees’ I am suppose to follow what ever instructors you give me. You came here to get pleasure, and I’m here to give you that, it’s not the other way around” he paused from his rant “have you ever been to a whore house before?” Alexander said the last sentence softer 

John just glared up at the others red face, he finally let go the those beautiful hips after holding on to them for so long. Laurens didn’t answer his question, he stayed quite for a long time over thinking his response, sentence in the conversation he could say but ended up being to embarrassed to get out form behind his lips. Alex folded his arms over his chest, Laurens could feel him waiting for him to say or do something, so John just spoke: 

“On the bed” it came out as a gentle command, and Alexander wasted no time getting on all four on top of the bedsheets, John noticed his rather “showing” position as his cheeks began turning red. His hand slid their way up Alexanders sides, the feeling of the soft skin was something John could never get enough of even if he wouldn’t admit it, the smaller man let out a quiet breathy moan, and dang it John was getting aroused more than he’d like. 

He grabbed hold of Alexander and flipped him on to his back, big brown eyes met him, John heard the man under him mutter out a little “okay” as Alex brushed some of his raven hair away from his face. 

Laurens leaned back a little, taking in the view before him: he was sitting between the pretty color of the tanned skin of his thighs, as Alexander was raping them around Johns abdomen to bring him closer. His hand connected whit the others flesh once again from the soft and a little pushy stomach where the little half-circle was beginning to disappear into red marks, his hand traveled further up the others body, up to his chest where John accidentally brushed one of his nipples with his pinky finger, as Alex jumped a little and let out a moan, Laurens had to hold himself back from dipping his head down and sucking on the little nob to get more of those unholy sounds out of him. John reached his face and played a little with the other mans earlobe before fiddling with his dark slick hair. Somehow this man looked both gorgeous and adorable at the same time, and John didn’t understand why he still felt warm on his cheeks.

Alexander began to look annoyed again and John moved his hand down to the mans boxers, the same boxers that cupped those hips and that ass so perfectly, John tugged at the elastic band and looked at Alex for consent but when he was meet with the same annoyed face again he decided to just slip the underwear off. 

He threw the boxers on the floor close to the bed, he took a second to just admired Alexander once again: he’s now completely naked body, and his dick being half hard, and the pinkish tip was enough for John to feel his face growing warmer, even though Alex was in the smaller end of the inches and Laurens was definitely bigger than him, still John couldn’t help but stare. 

“I-is everything okay?” Alexanders careful said braking John out of his bobble, he didn’t realize he had been frowning the whole time he had looked at Alexanders penis “I know it’s not much, I can get one of the other men if you want me to?” He said, voice sounding differently from before, The man was already trying to get out and up from the bed.  
“Wait! No no it’s fine nothings wrong, sorry if it looked like if stareing in a bad way” John quickly said as he took hold of Alexander again and pulled him gently back to the bed. 

“I can find someone who is bigger than me, are you sure this is fine?” Alexander spoke  
“Yes” John automatically guided his hand down to Alexanders genitals and stroke with one finger up and down his length “Yes” John said again, as he began to touch him properly now. 

Alexander threw his head back and moaned out at the feeling of Laurens hand on his cock, and John loved it, the sounds the smaller man was making was driving him insane. The beautiful thighs was creeping their way up to John as Alexander rapped them around him again, to bring Laurens still clothes genitals closer to his. Laurens squeezed a little harder on the penis and made Alex spill out a loud moan from his lips, John squeezed again and got another loud moan throw back at him. 

John must have looked like an idiot as he was just glaring at Alexander in awe, drinking in all of the mans fetchers and the thick and lovely moans. Alexanders lips where slightly parted and his jaw shook ever so often, he was frowning his brown just a bit, and his captivating eyes where closed, he opened them sometimes to look back up at John, and Laurens was dumbfounded. 

John could feel the wetness of the precum that leaked form the cock, he began playing with the red head, pulling and picking, rubbing it against his thumb and massaging it between his thumb and index finger. Alexanders hands flew up to Laurens shoulder and grabbed tightly, John smiled at the sudden contact from the man under him, he continued to jerk Alexander off until his dick was hard and coated in its own precum. 

Alexander whined weakly at the lost of Laurens palm and fingers and as he grabbed Alexanders thighs to spread them wider, John gently bit and kissed the inner thighs, and grinned when Alexander gasped out as he got closer to the others private parts. 

Laurens looked up to see Alexander looking back at him

“Do feel fine with this?” John asked and was almost shocked to she Alexanders reaction, he looked surprised and worried of that question.  
“I’ve never been asked that before” he said like he was out of breath. There was silent between the two of them before John muttered out:  
“First time for everything” and Alex just nodded.  
“So is it okay if I suck you off?” Alexander nodded again having the same face expression. 

John eyed the dick before licking his lips, and ran his tongue up the side of it, the taste of salt and flesh heavy on his taste buds, Alex moaned at the licks and moved slightly toward Laurens, John took this as an invitation and kissed the cock form bottom to top. He took the tip into his mouth and played with it using his tongue, Alexander drew out a moan and spread his legs wider, John grinned at the others reaction and the good feeling in his chest for making the other moan again. After teasing the slit John finally took Alexander into his mouth, The smaller man moaned and Laurens drew his head up so his mouth was playing with the tip again. 

The moaning from above grew louder as John bobbed his head up and down the length, he could feel the others thighs underneath his palms trembling at the continues sucking. Laurens smugged at the sounds of the other, he lifted his head off of the cock and switch to use his hand instead.  
“You’re quite the moaner” he said light hearted, a whine was the only response he got. John placed his mouth back on Alexander and continued to suck him off. 

It was clear after some time from the moans that got more intense and the smell of sweat that Alexander was close to his climax.  
“I’m g-arh gonna cum” said Alexander silently, John looked up at him before moving faster. Alexanders sounds spired out of control as he hissed and moaned and gasped, and man was John’s boner getting painfully hard as it ached for attention. 

“I-I hah if y-you don’t agh stop no-now I’m gonna cum hmmm d-down, your throat mmha”  
And only a few bobs after liquid spilled into John’s mouth, he decently swallowed it all one gulp after the other and presided to suck Alexanders dick clean, as the man himself whined one last time. 

John let go of the cock with a gentle popping sound, as his tongue slit across his upper lip and looking at the deflating penis before at Alexander. He propped himself up so both of the men where face to face, The other must have felt the dip John’s hands made when he placed them on ether sides of Alexanders head, because he upend his eyes a little to fast and watched John closely as the other smiled down to him. 

The smaller man let out a heavy sigh after his last pant, and silently crawled over on his front down in the bed, pushing to John softly so he could get his ass up in the air.  
“I have to be honest with you, you did give me a really nice head there and it felt good” he paused “but now it’s your turn to have some fun, so what do you say about getting some ass while you’re here?” He said the last phrase a little too loud and as he pushed back and forth from Laurens crotch. 

John hissed at the feeling of Alexanders ass grinding on his clothed hard dick, he grabbed Alexander around the hips. Happily squeezing those wonderful hips again and running his thumb up and down of them, starting at the two cheeks his cock was resting in between, one of them had a little beauty mark on it and somehow John loved it, he bit his lip and thought of that ass bouncing up and down as his length would slide in and out of the tight little hole. But the small bruises and the redness of the ass made him rethink it all, he could only imagine where those marks could come from. 

He let go one last time. 

“No I’m good, and I think I’m done here” 

“What!?” Alexander turned around to face John as he was getting out from the bed. Laurens picked up the pile of his clothes taking on his t-shirt and fishing after his pants, he made a face when the front hit his still hard cock, but continued to close the zipper and finding his belt. 

“I don’t understand” 

John was half way trough getting his sweater on, his face only pecking out the hole making him look a bit like a turtle, he looked back at Alexander who was sitting on his legs still planted on the bed,  
Looking in disbelief straight into John’s eyes. 

Laurens wiggled his way through the sweater to put it on property before reacting after his jacked, he ducked his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet as he made his way over to Alexander who was still sitting in the same position, and handed out a 100 dollar bill to him. 

“Here, I don’t know if I’m supposed to tip you, but if not then you can have it anyway” He said an smiled sweetly and kindhearted.

Alexander looked between John’s face and the bill in his hand, finally he pushed it back to Laurens chest “I can’t expect you to give me so much just in tip especially not when I haven’t done anything for you” he almost shouted. John drew his hand back to Alexander “but I insist” He said with a soft smile. 

Alexander gave in and took the bill and fiddled with it before speaking  
“But I haven pleasured you?” 

John looked up form getting his shoes on he quickly finished and threw on his jacked “Yes you have” 

“How? You didn’t fuck me, I didn’t fuck you, how come you be satisfied” 

John stood still after the sudden out bust from the smaller man, it was quiet until he spoke “it was satisfying enough for me to just be with you” he spoke 

Alexander got up form the bed as Laurens where on his way over to the door, he took the hold of the handle before stopping  
“Is it okay if I come back again” he turned to Alexander  
“Of course, we always welcome new and old guests”  
John smiled and was on his way out of the room before Alexander spoke again  
“What’s your name?” 

Laurens walked backwards back into the room and closed the door shut, his eyes felt on Alex who was standing with his hands behind his back as he looked at the floor making him seem smaller. John smiled again and spoke soft  
“I’m John Laurens” Alexander nodded gently “and I’m guessing yours is Alexander, right?” 

Alex looked up “Yes, my name is Alexander Hamilton” 

“Nice to meet you” Said Laurens 

Alexander smiled and John thought his heart was gonna burst out of his rib cage, he never knew seeing this handsome man smile would make him feel a pain in the chest, a good pain, that aced and started a fire which spread through his upper body, and all John did was stand and tried to hold his ridicules large smile back. 

“I guess I’ll see you next time then” he spoke 

“I guess” 

And with one last look into the Alexander Hamilton’s deep intelligent and beautiful eyes, John walked out of number 11 and went down to the front desk and laid a 50 on the counter. 

“Did you enjoy your stay” Madison smugged and took the bill 

“You know it” He said confidently and pressed the elevator button, after a second the door opened and he stepped in and pushed the lowest button, the elevator slowly started and Laurens drew out his phone.

He made sure to thank his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always write so much :/
> 
> Alright, chapter 3 is on its way, if there is any misspelling then I’m sorry.
> 
> Comments are always welcome 
> 
> Stay beautiful ;)


	3. Smell of sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna focus on Alexander, his friends and Thomas
> 
> ;)

“I guess I’ll see you next time then” 

“I guess” Alexander spoke softly, and after the freckled man was gone the room was suddenly to quiet for Hamilton’s likening.

All of the sudden it seemed like no one except for himself existed, time stoped for awhile, before it found it’s was back in to the little bedroom, where Alex stood, still holding the money he had gotten form nothing more than a stranger. He blindly sat down on the side of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees as he stared at the bill. 

He signed ‘this has been one weird day’ he thought, he lifted his hand to run it through his hair and thought of what happen barely half an hour ago. 

When he, Hercules and Lafayette was torn away from their little conversation in the lounge aria by Madison, he thought it was gonna be the same person that it always was, just someone who wanted to fuck

But this man, John Laurens, didn’t point at him like some object he wanted to purges or violently grab his jaw too make him look up, he didn’t slap him on the ass or anything. He asked if Alexander was interested in going to bed with him, and while he walked away with John hand in hand he saw his friends teasing him with wiggling eyebrows and blowing air kisses at them. And if that wasn’t a mind bugler in it self, John never just took, he asked if it was okay, he asked if Alex was okay, he asked if he could give him head, and all these little questions had just left Alexander dumbfounded and somewhat irritated. But it was nice, he liked the way his hand were so gentle and kind instead of being rough, and how soft he spoke to him like he was special, ‘John really did treat me like I was special’ Alex thought bittersweet. And maybe that’s why he asked about his name and was secretly happy to hear that he would be coming back another time. 

Suddenly there where a knock on the door and Alexander jumped a little before it upend, and Hercules and Lafayette peaked inside with laughably large grins on their faces. 

“So, how’d it go mon ami?” 

“We saw that cruelly haired guy all the way from this room and down to the exit while smiling stupidly” Hercules said closing the door behind him and Laf 

“Well..” Hamilton laughed a little, of course his friends wanted to know what he did with his customers, they always wanted. And it’s usually not a problem for him to explain this, but he didn’t really know what to say now. He still held the bill in his hands and Lafayette was the first to notice. 

“Is that your tip? let me see!!” he snatched it out of Alexanders hand before he was even done with his sentence “A hundred dollar bill! Wow Alex I’ve heard you are good in bed, but I never knew you are that good” he sat down on the bed beside Hamilton, Hercules sat on the other side. 

“Well then, tell us your secret, you must have done something amazing for him to give you that large of a tip”

They both looked him dead in the eyes, eager to find out, Alexander swallowed hard.

“I guess I must have” he said, shying away from Herc’s question. 

“Aww come on Alexander~ you gotta fill us in with something” Lafayette drew the “on” out, clearly wanting to hear what his friend had done under the covers. Laf then leaned in to whisper Alex in the ear “a-t-il une grosse bite?” 

“No” Alexander stared, he wasn’t surprised or shocked over Lafayette sudden change in tone and seductive words “no, I don’t know actually” 

Laf drew back, he looked up at Hercules.   
“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Herc asked 

“I mean I don’t know, he never took of his boxers off and he wouldn’t let me take them off either, he just kissed me and touched me so gently, he was never too rough or too fast, he was so sweet towards me. And then when I positioned myself on the bed - ass up and everything- he just turned me around and gave me head instead, and then he just left, saying he was satisfied, but I just don’t get it he didn’t let me touch him at all, how did I satisfy him?” Alexander finished and looked up at his friends, who where quiet and had a “What” look on their faces, Lafayette was the first to make a sound, he sighed and muttered a small “merde”

“Has he - has he ever been to such a place like this?” Herc asked 

“I don’t know but I highly doubt it, he was very quiet when I asked him about it” 

“Is he a sub?, maybes he felt uncomfortable?” said Mulligan

“Does it matter what he is? Would it had played any other role? And if he was why wouldn’t he had said it to me, that what I was doing was making him uneasy?” Alexander asked, Herc just shrugged 

“Well” Lafayette said with a chipper, and placed the hundred dollar in Alexanders lap “I think he likes you” 

Alex froze, even Hercules looked taken back at Laf’s words. 

“Excuse me?” It was all Alexander could say, but he thought he had made himself clear with only this sentence. 

“Oui Alex, think about it, the guy came up to you and asked if you wanted to have sex with him, but instead he gives you head, then gives you a hundred dollars in tip, in tip Alex!!, and then he just leaves without getting his dick pumped. Now I find this a little weird, but I also find this a little cute” Lafayette finishes as he looked beamingly at both of the men.

Alexander sat still for a moment, it was ridiculous to think a literal stranger was falling in love with him, HIM? a whore, what man or woman would ever be so stupid enough to think that he was worth their time or effort? It was baffling for Alex to imagine. 

“Lafayette you’re a hopeless romantic, he’s never gonna like me, I’m just a slut and he apparently have his wallet full of money” he said staring down at the bill that still laid in his lap “no, we’re never gonna be a thing” 

“Alexander mon ami please don’t think of yourself as a slut, if anything we’re all whores here, but we are people too, and you are a wonderful friend, and a talented guy” 

“Lafayette is right” Hercules voice sounded after being quiet for awhile “you’re capable of more than just fucking” 

Alex was happy for his friends kind words, even though this wasn’t the first time they had said these things to him,but it’s nice to hear them again. 

“Thanks guys, you’re both champs” he said light hearted

“Even though I still think that freckled guy likes you” Lafayette said 

Alexander sighed, ‘typical Lafayette’ he thought 

“I think I like you more” said Hercules to Laf from the other side of Hamilton.

“No you don’t” responded Lafayette.

“Yes I do” 

“Non, prove it to me” 

And before Hercules had gotten the chance to launch out and pinning is boyfriend down to the mattress, Alexander was already up from the bed and making his way to the door. 

“Well, I’ll see you two soon” Alex said as he upend the door. 

“See you mon ami” mumbled Lafayette under Hercules kisses, Herc hummed, Alex wasn’t sure if he was saying goodbye or if it was just because he was slipping his hand quietly down Lafayette’s boxers, ether way Hamilton closed the door to gave them some privacy. 

He made his way back to the lobby with the gray couches and went behind the counter Madison stood behind, though he wasn’t there now, Alex figured he might be in the back counting money or keeping check on the guest list. Hamilton walked behind the disk and in were an open door that led in to another room where there was three doors, one in front, one to the left and one to the right.  
Alexander blindly opened the one on the right, he kept it open as he stepped into a changing room where his clothes was neatly stacked on a bench together with the other workers clothes. 

Alexander dug his hand into his jacked that hung on a hook over the bench, he fished out his wallet and slit his bill next to all the ten and fifty dollar ones. 

“Alex” a voice called as hollow tapping sound was heard.   
Hamilton turned and looked at the door in the middle, his boss, Thomas was pecking out and hitting his index finger on the glass to get Alexanders attention. He made a head movement, a sign for Alexander to come, before he walked into his office, letting the door be half open. 

Hamilton knew what he wanted, it really wasn’t so unusual for him or anybody else who worked here to be called into Jefferson’s office and not talk about a higher paycheck, or a conversation about working harder or other normal things you would expect to talk about when being called into your bosses office. But Thomas had his way and it wasn’t so shocking anymore. 

Alexander opened the door enough for himself to get inside, and closed and locked it when he was in. Thomas was in the middle of closing the curtains, he turned to Alexander and stared at him with a grind and lust full eyes. Jefferson lended over his mahogany desk, balancing his weight on his hands before he spoke in a raspy voice. 

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you, standing here in my office, almost necked” he eyed him up and down “it makes me wanna just throw my self on you and have my way with you, it makes me delirious to se those little marks you wear, it makes me horny” he spoke slow. 

Alexander said nothing he thought of the words that came out of Jefferson’s mouth and how Laurens had spoken to him earlier. 

“You’re quiet Lexi, something wrong, was your last customer a bit to much to handle” Thomas stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Alexander could still imagine John’s gentle hands roam his body, and his soft lips kissing and biting lovingly on his skin and the sweet voice with the caring words spilling out. Alexander stood quiet for a moment before released he had to answer.

“No, not at all sr.” 

Jefferson walked over to him, he’s steps sounded hollow and heavy, he stooped right in front of Hamilton, looking down at him -since he was almost a head higher than Alex- and ran his fingers through Alexanders raven hair.

“Then I suppose there’s no problem” 

He tightened his grip around Hamilton’s hair and forced his head to the side to expose his neck before Thomas leaped in to bite and suck on it, Alex moaned loudly at the sudden and hard touch of the others teeth. Jefferson hummed happily at the sounds that came form the little man, he sucked roughly near a collar bone til there was a large violet mark the size of a fist, Thomas slapped his ass to get more moans and gasps out of Alexander, he slapped him a couple more times til he was basically whining. 

Jefferson was fast and rough, quickly jumping to the next thing that would get Alexander to whimper and making himself pleased, pinching a nipple, slapping Alexanders ass again, switching to the other side of his neck to leave more mark on him. Thomas was all over Hamilton’s body. 

A heavy lust flew over Thomas and he began grinding his hard penis into Alexanders genitals. And before Alexanders hands had even had the chance to dig into Thomas’ hair, he was thrown onto the desk. Hamilton let out a grunt as he hit the hard wood, and got the air knocked out of him. 

The feeling of Jefferson looming over him made him turn his head to see Thomas bottoming down his shirt, when Thomas was done he leaned down to Hamilton’s face   
“You know, it’s always so nice to see you under me like this, have I ever told you you’re my favorite toy?”   
He pulled at Alexanders hair and a sneaky hand traveled to a nipple and played around with it, twisting and pulling roughly, Alex let out a moan.

“Every time, sir”   
Almost ever since Hamilton started working here Thomas have been over him, and he knows Jefferson likes him as Thomas makes it clear, he always seems to favor him. But Alex isn’t naive, he knows that Thomas doesn’t stick with one fuck buddy and that he have sex with a least half of the people who he works together with, Alexander have even seen James come in to Jeffersons office a few times. But it didn’t matter for Hamilton, it was normal, like Hercules and Lafayette that maintained an open and healthy relationship while both working here. Alex didn’t care the slightest who Thomas was fucking even if it was himself. 

Large hands circulated Alexanders ass, he drew out a moan and leaned against the touch, because he knew that’s what Jefferson likes. Thomas yanked the boxers down over the curve of the smaller mans rear, Alexander lifted his feet so it was easier to slip his underwear off, but Jefferson pinched his cheeks hard and afterward spread them. 

“I know I’m being a little impatient my pet, but I have been wanting all day to feel you around my thick cock, you’ve understand, right?” 

“Right sir, I do” 

Alexander felt a finger push into his entrance, Thomas was rubbing his thumb on his end, he hummed, and without any warning he pushed his finger in. Alexander gasped out in pain as it had been entered dry, normally this wouldn’t be a problem for them, Alexander would have already been lubed op by the customer before but since non of that happened they’d have to do it now 

“please, the lube” he managed to get out. Thomas drew back his finger, he sighed and went behind his desk and opened a drawer where the his lube was hidden. 

“You’re almost always ready for my fingers when we do this, was your last customer a girl?”   
Alexander only shook his head, Thomas grabbed a condom.

“Well, I have to admit it’s been an awfully long time in my opinion since your little hole have felt so thigh around me, but because you are my doll I won’t be mean to you” Thomas said the last sentence with a playfulness over his voice, he walked back behind Alexander “I feel like being nice tonight” 

Alexander heard Thomas zipping down his pants and the belt being opened, he felt slick hands, wet with lube back on his bottom. It was more pleasurable this time when a finger wigged its way into him, it was still stinging a bit but it wasn’t pain. Jefferson grabbed tightly around Hamiltons hips. 

“What a beautiful sight, seeing you getting fucked open on my finger, hmm, lets see if you can take another”   
Jefferson spoke deeply as another lube coated finger was forced in Alex. Jefferson didn’t wait, he pumped fast and aggressive in and out of Alexander, spreading his fingers apart as he hummed, pleased by the noises coming from Hamilton. 

“So good, so good Alex, love you moans and whimper, fuck, you hole looks so good with me in it, it’s a shame you can’t see it, all stretched out on my fingers, I should take some pictures and maybe a video of you like this, we could do that next time, what do you say?” 

“Yes, Thomas” He said whining in between the words “if that’s what you want sir” 

Jefferson guiltlessly pulled his fingers out leveling Alexander clenching on nothing. Hamilton heard Thomas open the bottle that contained lube as he could only assume that he was slicking up his dick, he pecked over his shoulder to see the other pumping himself with the lubrication glittering on his big cock. He smoothly rolled the condom on and added more lube, his hands squeezed Hamilton’s hips and lined himself up at Alex’ entrance.

Without a word form the taller man, Alexander felt the tip slip in with ease, the rest of the dick follow swimmingly, Alex led out a choked gasp. The pain was coming back, even with all the lube Thomas had simply not stretched him good enough, which wasn’t that unusual for him to forget, mostly he was to eager to care enough about hurting Alexander. 

“Yes, you like it, you like my big cock in you? I bet you do, I bet you love being stuffed with all sorts of dicks every night, you’re a little slut you know, my little slut.” Jefferson babbled out as his hips, fast and hard thrusted in and out of the pink hole, the smaller man was on the verge of tears and was whining and moaning at the same time. 

Loud slapping noises of skin on skin was ringing though the office, Alexander could feel his cheeks bouncing by the force of Thomas’ hips. He knew Thomas was looking at his ass as it bounced on him, he knew him so much to know. A cold chill went through Alexander spine and he shuttered as he let his head hang heavy between his arms. 

Finally Thomas hit something that made Alexander cry out in pleasure, he threw his head back just as fast as it had came down, as tears ran along the curve of his face and created thin lines from his eyes, to the edge of his chin.   
”arh Fuck Thomas” 

“Finally you’re saying something you whore, took you long enough, fuck” Thomas moaned 

Jefferson’s long fingers traveled down to Alexanders thighs, grappling it and quickly throwing the leg on his shoulder. Alex slipped on his elbows and landed with his chin on his arm, as the other continued to fuck him sideways, more roughly and aggressively.

Alexander penis was aching and needed the attention badly as it slit side to side on the mahogany table, he breathlessly whined to get Thomas to notice him. 

“Thomas please, I need to be touched” he whined “please let me get you’re hand, anything please” 

“I know you can cum from this, you don’t need to be touched to release” 

“But, you said you would be nice to me tonight, wont you please?!”

“I am being good to you, I’m fucking you right now, isn’t that being nice hmm? I’m already trying to satisfy you, isn’t it enough that your ass is full of me now you also want my hand?”   
Hamilton said nothing, he knew he couldn’t win this when Jefferson had his mind looked, Alex just dropped the subject and let Thomas do his work. 

He rocked away with the table, Alexanders torso began to ache as he slid form side to side harder and faster than before, Thomas was speeding up his thrusting almost impossibly fast as he kept speaking the first that came to mind.   
“Fuck, I can see how hard you are, you’re leaking on to the table, shit, I want you to cum untouched, I want you to paint yourself white with your own semen so I know how good I make you feel. Mmm, you’re so fucking tight, I’m not gonna hold so long before I cum” 

The thrusting stopped right after those words, Alexander looked over his shoulder at Thomas, he hadn’t released how hard he had been panting until there was silence. Jefferson adjusted himself and lifted the others legs a bit higher, again without any warning he pounded into the smaller man. Alexander let out a moan from the other world when he felt the tip of Thomas’ dick found his sweet spot again, and moments later without thinking came the feeling of wet cum all over his stomach and the desk. 

Thomas continued to hit his weak point and mumble out words and choked moans, Alexander knew it wouldn’t be long when the other squeezed his ankle, then Thomas moaned and his eyes rolled back into his head, he thrusted in a few more times before he panted -as though he had been holding his breath- and sighed. 

He drew out, a thin line from the lube followed, Alexander was left panting on the table, empty and open and with the cum from his untouched penis sticking to him. He felt raw and sore as his legs hang over the edge of the desk when Thomas had let go of them, eyelids were heavy and all he wanted was to go home and sleep in his bed, without knowing it Alexander had closed his eyes and almost fell asleep in the office that smelled heavily of sex, cum and sweat, but before Alex drifted too far away he was awoken by a wet towel thrown at him which landed on his stomach. 

Hamilton carefully raised himself on his elbow, he took the towel and began cleaning his body. Form the corner of his eyes he saw Jefferson button up his white shirt, he must have gotten rid of the condom because his jeans had been taken on properly and it looked as though nothing had happened.

Alexander slid off of the table, he bend over to pick up his boxers -which had slipped down his legs at some point-,as a sharp pain shot through him. He whined and placed his hands on his knees for support.

“You look so helpless, did I ruin your ass?” Thomas teased cockily. 

Alexander put his underwear on, and straightened his back. Jefferson walked over to put his hands on his waist, he brushed some of Alexanders tangled hair away from his eyes. Alex knew what Thomas wanted to hear. 

“Did I do good for you sir?” 

Thomas smiled widely “of course you did, you were so good for me, you took my cock so well, my little doll” he said stroking Alex on his cheek. Hamilton’s eyes traveled to the round watch hanging over the door. It was seven past ten, normally Alexanders shifts ends way earlier, but because it was a Friday more people usually comes, so Jefferson had urged him to stay a little longer when he had showed up today. Jefferson noticed where Hamilton’s eyes had wondered of to, he grabbed Alexanders chin and turned his face to look at him. 

“I told you I’d be good to you tonight, and you did such a great job, I have held you for long enough to day, you can go home” He gave Alexander on last soft slap on his ass, a silent command for him to get out of the office. Alex waddled over to the door, whining a little over the sharp pain that suddenly ran though him, a proud chuckle escaped Jefferson’s lips 

“Se you tomorrow Lexi” Thomas said 

Alexander walked out of the office and into the changing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there’s any misspelling, feel free to give criticism or just write a comment if you’d like.
> 
> Stay beautiful ;)


	4. The only craft store that’s open on a Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little chapter where John and Alexander meet outside of Alexanders workplace.  
> It’s a bit awkward, but I tried to make it cute  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Even though it was in early spring the weather outside was enjoyably warm, there was almost no clouds in the sky for the sun to be disturbed by, and everything just felt a little lighter. People could where nothing but sweaters and pants on, and some girls where even walking around in a short skirts and free legs. Although the weather was nothing like summer and there were still a cool breeze in the air, and the little flower buds on the trees hadn’t bloomed yet. Still it was only a couple days ago that John had to speed walk to keep him self warm with his own body heat, in a coat and everything. And even though it was a Sunday he was on his way to a craft store. 

A little bell rang when he opened the front door to “Craft World” as the store (so brilliantly) was called.  
“Hey Johnny” a familiar voice called after him when he entered. 

Behind the front desk was a chubby woman with short golden hair, she was wearing a red short sleeved shirt which she always wore at work. A line of costumes was piling up in front of her, so Laurens simply waved at her and said:  
“Hey Abby” and wandered off into the aisle of art supplies. 

On the outside the store didn’t really look like much, but inside, it’s a paradise for anyone who is creative. They had silk paper and cardboard of all colors, gift wrapping, ribbons, rope and stickers in many shapes (hearts, circles, stars etc). Over the next aisle hang a sign that said “Yarn”, and on the shelves where a colorful collage of yarn and thread, knitting needles was hanging along the edges of the shelves, needles were in little boxes and lapeled with numbers.  
Further down the store were an aisle lined up with fake flowers and plastic bouquets, besides those where big numbers and the letters of the alphabet, some was white and some was a beige color. There even was a small candy section, where Abby had cough many children stealing from. 

John looked through the acrylic colors and took the ones he needed and some extra, then he tested some paint brushes by feeling the hair and running it gently over his hand. He quickly grabbed some blue painting tape, and went over to a second aisle where the canvases was. 

He slid his hands over them, pushing them away one by one as Laurens tried to find a 30x40 canvas. John suddenly felt the presence of someone else by his side, he lazily looked up to se a person going through some notebooks that was lined besides the canvases. He gasped slightly as he stared at Alexander from the place called Vanilla pop he was at a coupled days ago, Alex turned his head and they looked each other in the eyes before both turning red on the cheeks. 

Laurens looked away and almost dropped the painting brushes and tape. He felt his heart hammering against his ribcage and the blood flowing up to his ears, which thumped and made a sound like the waves on a beach. He quickly pretended to look through the canvases. The worst thing was that he wasn’t sure if Alexander had left or not, there had been no foot steps to insinuate that he was gone, yet Laurens was to nervous to look over at him again. How was he supposed to react? Should he leave? Should he act like he didn’t see him? He cursed silently in his head wishing to find the right canvases. 

Without himself noticing, John’s eyes had left the shelves, and looked over at Alexander who, like him self was looking rather pink around the ears. His hand ran through some note books, just like John had done with the canvasses. Laurens saw he had sat his hair up in a ponytail instead of having it falling over his shoulders like when they first met, John felt the corners of his lips tuck upwards. 

Laurens took a silent deep breath, his cheeks had turned some-what back to their normal color. He figured he might as well talk to him, seeing that they have to meet again - like John had promised-. 

He cleaned his throat, and then started:  
“I.. I didn’t know you knew of this store” John gently asked as he felt his face warm up again, there was a layer of silents between them and it dug through Laurens skin. 

“I didn’t, I first knew of it a couple of weeks ago... but, I’m guessing you have been in here a couple of times?” Alex softly spoke.

“Y-yeah, I’m a little of a regular customer here” Laurens awkwardly laughed. “I didn’t know you draw” 

“Draw?” Alexander asked looking puzzled. John pointed at the book in his hands. 

“Oh, er- no it’s not for drawings, I am writing” He said, and opened the book to show the lined paper. 

John’s face heated up again “i should have know, anyways, what are you writing?” 

Alexander too became red “er- everything I see, everything I think, just what ever I happen to want to write about” Alexander said smiling “I didn’t know you painted” 

“Well I do, I own a shop not far from here” 

Then just like that there was silents again, and it hang heavier in the air like ever. John could see Alexander was flustered and maybe embarrassed, but he couldn’t blame him, especially when he could feel his own cheeks burning off. Lucky for them both, the awkward tension didn’t last long as Alex spoke up again. 

“Do you wanna get to the cashier? If you have everything you are looking for?” His ears turning pink, but John nodded and the same fire from a couple of days ago came back in his chest. 

“Yes hold on a bit” Laurens said, and quirky turned his attention back to the canvases and finally fished up the 30x40 that he needed, he swiftly took a 20x30 up too, if he ever needs it. 

There wasn’t as many people in line as when John came in, and the two men only had to wait to a few minutes. Alexander (who stood in front of Laurens) laid his notebook and a package of pencils on the desk. Abbygale smiled friendly as she scanned his items and put them in a bag, Hamilton payed and waited for John. 

“Looks like somebody’s got a big order coming huh, Jonny?” Abbygale asked when she scanned Laurens many items, she struggled a little with the two large canvases.  
“Are you working on a new painting?” She questioned. 

“Yes, this old lady came in and ordered a painting with all of her cats on it, she gave me picture of seven cats” John said. Abbygale snorted loudly and smiled, from behind him, Laurens could hear small silent laughs form Alexander, which made John happy. 

“Sounds like business is going great” she said, and put the painting tape in a bag with the other items. Laurens simply nodded and payed, he took the bag in one hand and the two canvases under his other arm (not without any difficulties) 

“See you Abby” John said 

“See you another time Jonny, and hopefully your little friend too” she called back. 

John notice Alexander waving at Abbygale, before he held the door open for Laurens. 

“Thanks” 

As the two walked out, Alexander spoke up again: 

“Do you need any help?” He asked 

“No it’s fine” 

“You won’t be able to open a door without something falling, I can help you carry some” Alexander said 

John didn’t want to create a scenario with awkward silence and nothing to talk about, but he also didn’t want to leave the man so suddenly and abrupt.  
“Okay” He finally said. 

Alex took the plastic bag from John’s grip so he only had the canvases to carry. 

As the two males walked, silence felt ones again upon them like a thick blanket, and the only sounds around them was the lively city noise and a soft wind blowing past their ears. John swore internally. This was exactly the thing he was trying to avoid, he couldn’t just tell Alexander to go away just to get away from the sheer awkwardness. John felt a little limp, not only form his arm that where carrying the canvases, but also from how he should had stood his grounds and refused Alex’ offer when he had had the chance. 

They passed a small flower shop with a variety of pretty bouquets lined up outside, a hint of lavender and jasmine hit John’s nostrils.  
The quietness continued as the wind had picked up, and the beautiful February day was beginning to get covered with grey looking clouds.  
John almost started talking about the weather, but stopped himself, afraid the tension would be worse after. 

“You and that girl seem like good friends, Abbygale is her name, right?” 

It felt like a blessing to John when Alexander opened his mouth. 

“Well, we’re not really friends friends, if you know, more like well Known acquainted” Laurens said with a smile on the lips. 

Alexander nodded, and silents fell for the third time, but lucky it was only there until they reach a crosswalk. Alexander made a happy humming sound and John turned his head to see the smaller man smile. Hamilton noticed him glaring. 

“Sorry, I just thought of that lady you talked about” Alexander said a little too fast, his cheeks where red again like in the store. 

John grinned warmly back.  
“No it’s fine, she looked like your typical grandma with big fluffy hair, too big glasses and a pink dress. She walked up to me and said “one big painting” and smacked a picture of her cats along with money and then left, I almost couldn’t hold back my laugh” he said, felling a little bad for making fun of an old person, and also hopping Alexander wouldn’t find it offensive. 

The light switch to green, as they walked Alexander softly giggled. 

“Do you usually get customers like that?” 

“No, but I usually meet different people in the store, maybe it’s my type of art that draws them in” 

“Well, what kind of art do you make?” Alexander asked. 

“I -“ John cut himself off as he realized they where only a few buildings away from his art shop.  
“I could show you if you want?” He said. 

John pointed at a shop on the corner of the street, it had large windows that almost filled the space of the store. Behind those big windows was a displayed of paintings and sketches, and over the door hang a sign of a paintbrush and a paint pallet. 

Alexander nodded, the little flame in John’s chest flared up again.  
Hamilton peaked through the enormous window as Laurens unlocked the front door. 

He could hear Alex marvel when they stepped inside, and John’s cheeks heated up again.  
The store was fairly big compared to the outside. The walls where all painted white except for the one behind the counter with the cashier on, which was a wine-red color. Beside the counter was two stare-steps up to another floor, where there was an opening to a back door. From the two steps and over to one of the large windows, was the wall in between curved into a V shape. And on every wall hang a painting or drawing made with ether charcoal, ink, paint or simply a pencil. 

John closed the front door behind him, he stood for a moment just to admire the way Alexander looked at his stuff, with wandering eyes observing all the artworks, a smile slowly appearing on his lips as he finally turned to Laurens. 

“This is wonderful, they are all so beautiful, you probably hear this a lot but you are so talented I wish I could do something like this but I can hardly draw a stick figure”  
Alexander turned his attention to an artwork. 

It was a very nice oil painting of a siamese cat sitting on a windowsill, in the room was a simple table with a chair in front (though the cat was in the Golden cut) and potted plants was placed besides the cat. The sun shunned beautifully through the window, landing softly on the cat and some canvases agents the wall. And outside the open window where the cat was looking, was beautiful buildings painted with gorgeous colors (like the city cinque terre in Italy) and a gentle blue sky where the sun was just about to set. 

“I guess I get that a lot” John said “But you said that you write, don’t people think that you have a talent for that?” 

Alexander drew his gaze away from the painting and looked at John, his happy expression had faded to a rather disappointing one. 

“I don’t really know, I’ve.. it’s been a long time since I have shown my work to somebody” 

Laurens arms where beginning to ache for holding the heavy canvases, he put the button end down on the floor and held the top with his hands.  
“Why not?” He asked. 

Alexander looked pinkish around his ears again, he drew his attention to his nails and began picking gently at them, which made John cringe a bit. 

“I don’t know, I’m nobody, who would wanna read anything made by a... a person.. like me?” 

There was a pause between both of the males, everything just felt so still and slow, it wasn’t an awkward moment like John had felt outside on the streets with Alexander. Rather, it was a moment of understanding.  
Laurens didn’t need to ask what he meant, he knew it already, he could see a form of guilt and frustration on the younger mans eyes. Hamilton continued to pick his nails. 

“Could I read something from you one day... maybe?” John asked quietly 

Alexanders fingers stopped immediately, his head shot up from his hands and looked Laurens directly into his eyes. 

“You... Er... what?” He stuttered. 

Johns felt a familiar warmth in his face as he picked up the two canvases, he walked passed Alex when he spoke. 

“I mean it’s your choice and your writings, I don’t wanna snoop in stuff you are not comfortable with me looking at but if it could make you feel better I’d happy to read what you’ve written” Laurens said a little to fast in his opinion. He had walked up the two steps and into the back room, where he kept all of his art supplies and unfinished paintings and sketches form the orders he had gotten. He didn’t noticed when Alexander stood in the door way. 

“Are you serious” Alexander asked.

John turned to him “If you want” he said. 

Alexander smiled softly, just like the first smile John had seen on his face. The burning sensation in Laurens chest appeared again and slowly warmed him. He smiled back.

“Are... are you still planing on going to vanilla pop again?” 

The smile still planted on his lips, as John simply nodded “yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any misspelling please tell me  
> Also leave a comment, I love to hear what you all think, and i’d like to talk to you.  
> Also sorry if you go offended when John made fun of an old person, it was just a way of having the characters bond with each other.  
> (Also, also incase it’s confusing, Alexander works at a place called Vanilla Pop) 
> 
> Stay beautiful ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, I have a lot more things in this story (other than sex) like character development and healthy and unhealthy relationships. 
> 
> Stay beautiful ;)


End file.
